


Rejected Denial

by Siberian



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn’t want to admit, even to his lover Logan, that there are some things he enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle
> 
> Prompt: IHOP
> 
> The universe in this story is broad and can be taken different ways. I did however have the original cartoon series in mind when I wrote it. This is from Scott’s point of view and contains no spoilers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott looked up as he finished washing his hands. His attention only distracted long enough to look in the mirror when the door opened. Logan walking in took any danger out of the new arrival into the room. Scott looked away from the mirror to reach for a towel. He was just finishing drying his hands when he felt a warm body press against his own.   
  
Scott remained calm knowing it to be Logan. He’d been the sole occupant of the bathroom until Logan had strolled through the door. He ignored the weight as well as the hands loosely wrapping around his waist. The kisses starting to pepper his neck were another matter. “What are you doing?”   
  
A gentle suction started to alternate with the kisses. Logan pulled away just enough to respond. “What do you think Slim?” Scott sighed trying to sound more annoyed then he really felt. “I’m not having sex in a public bathroom Logan, and definitely not an IHOP bathroom with our team members sitting in the restaurant.” He gasped suddenly when Logan’s hand moved from his waist to grip his half hard arousal.   
  
“I know what you want Scott. This tells me the truth.” Scott hissed as he was squeezed hard in Logan’s grip. “So does this.” Logan’s intake of air was heard easily. Scott couldn’t help his moan knowing that Logan was scenting his arousal. Logan’s grip softened on his member just enough to massage it under the fabric. Scott dropped his head slightly letting his eyes fall shut.   
  
The anchor he had on the sink was suddenly gone as he was pulled backward. After a few disorienting moments he found himself in a cramped stall sitting on Logan’s lap. Scott looked at the locked door in a daze before taking in the limited space. He voiced his thoughts to Logan as he felt his pants being undone. “Logan there’s no room in here. How do you expect us to be able to do anything?”   
  
Logan already had his pants undone, the strong hands now pushing the fabric down past his hips. “You made a good point. We’re in a very public bathroom. So I got a plan.” There was a gentle pat to his behind which was clearly a silent request for him to lift up his hips. Scott followed without hesitation but still wondered how they were going to make this work. Bringing his hips back down, he shuddered at the feel of Logan’s erection straining against his lover’s jeans.   
  
“The only way this is going to work Scott is if people think I’m in here alone. So you need to keep your feet off the ground. Like this.” Logan demonstrated what he meant by grabbing Scott by the thighs and lifting his legs until his feet were on Logan’s thighs. Scott moaned at the new position. Not only were his legs pressed to his chest but they were spread wide from the placement of Logan’s legs on the floor. Scott opened his mouth to protest. The effort was probably not worth the end result. They could just wait until they got home.   
  
In truth the others were probably wondering where they were by now. The words never made it out of his mouth. A shout escaping instead as Logan pushed two slick fingers into his body. Shuddering hard Scott pushed his hips back onto the digits already thrusting against his prostate. He couldn’t help moaning again at the discovery that Logan had brought lubricant with him. The restaurant hadn’t been their only stop that day and Scott shivered at the thought of Logan planning out when to jump him.   
  
A third finger was added shortly after. All three digits needed at a minimum to get Scott lose enough for Logan’s member. The man may be short in stature but that didn’t translate to the rest of his body. Scott squeezed down trying to keep the fingers in his body when Logan started to pull away. The open empty feeling didn’t last long however as Logan pushed his slick erection into his body in a slow push.   
  
Scott grunted at the stretch of the thick organ. The slight trembling in his limbs increased almost to the point where he couldn’t maintain his position. Logan paused just long enough in breaching his body to move Scott’s hands so they were gripping his own thighs. Scott followed his lead and gripped them tightly. His hold now more steady. Logan continued at that point using his hands as well to guide Scott down onto his erection.   
  
Scott had just been reseated in his lover’s lap when they heard the bathroom door open and some people walked inside. A dark chuckled emitted from Logan’s chest. “Your better stay quiet Slim or we’re going to be in for a world of embarrassment.” Scott wanted to give him a dirty look but Logan preempted that by shifting his hips to thrust. His lover knew that Scott was very verbal during sex so having to remain quiet was going to be difficult.   
  
Logan’s hands settled on his backside as he shifted on the toilet seat to thrust upward. The little space he had he used to shift backward and pull Scott down as he thrust up. Scott writhed on the hard erection his hands digging into his sweaty thighs as his toes curled against Logan’s still denim covered thighs. All the while he listened to the new occupants of the bathroom. He wished they would leave. Staying completely quiet wasn’t possible but the tight clamp his teeth had on his lips was helping.   
  
Finally after they had taken their sweet time the bathroom was once more only occupied by the two of them. Logan laughed huskily as Scott cried out the moment they were gone. “That nearly killed you didn’t it?” Scott squeezed down on Logan’s member in reaction to a particularly hard thrust. “I’ll make you pay for this. I don’t know when but I will.” Logan just laughed outright at that before increasing the speed of his thrusting.   
  
Scott couldn’t really blame him though. The threat wasn’t very frightening when spoken with gasping breaths. Logan shifted slightly once more. It seemed unintentional but Scott knew the truth when it brought his prostate under assault. He leaned forward slightly so that he could cant his hips back toward Logan’s groin. The air felt thick with wet heat. His body covered in sweat. The hair on his head felt damp as well as the rim of his visor. He panted under the assault letting whatever sound wanted to escape loose. It had been embarrassing to be so verbal with Logan at first but he’d quickly learned that Logan liked hearing the sounds. It was something that stroked the egos of both man and animal.   
  
Scott felt his erection twitch hard and he could tell from the breaking rhythm in Logan’s thrusts that they were both close to the end. The bathroom door opened again. The voices of two men joking filling the heated room. Scott wanted to scream in frustration. They had to come in now. Another minute or two and they would have been done. “Stop pretending Scott this doesn’t get you off.” The deep knowing voice as well as a brutal thrust was all it took. Scott bit down hard on his lip as he tensed.   
  
A hand clamped over his mouth a moment later and Scott was grateful at the extra help. The tense feeling only lasted a few seconds before his body stared to shudder in aftershocks. It was only then that he became aware of the still gushing fluid of his release bathing his stomach. He tried not to ruin the tail end of his orgasm by trying to think of how they were going to clean up. Logan’s hand moved back to his backside and with a few more deep thrusts came.   
  
Scott had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning at the sensation of his lover’s fluid pushing inside his body. Logan kept thrusting to ride out his orgasm. Scott just hung on enjoying the sensations even after he’d come down completely from his climax. Logan reached down to sweep his hand through Scott’s come before bringing the fingers up to Scott’s mouth. Knowing what he wanted Scott lazily licked them clean.   
  
Logan gave a hard grunt, the more primal part of him getting another spike in pleasure. When Scott finished Logan ran the damp fingers possessively over Scott’s lips. Eventually they both stilled. Their panting the only sound in the room as they were once more left alone. A gentle pat to his backside was Scott’s cue that Logan was ready to move. “Time to go Slim. We don’t want your waffles getting cold.”  
  
The End


End file.
